Bets
by stacy orton
Summary: How far will two superstars go to win a bet? main characters: Stacy, Trish, Randy, Chris, and many more!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

Okay, everyone, listen up. I do not own anything mentioned here and on the following chapters.

**Prologue: Bets**

"It's a deal then?" His best friend, Chris Jericho, asked Randy Orton.

"A hundred bucks." He replied as he shook Chris' hand, confirming the deal.

Chris smirked, thinking how the ending of this would play out.

...

"A whole day of shopping, me carrying the bags, and its all my treat!" Trish Stratus offered for the last time. "That is, _if_ you win."

Stacy Keibler looked at her, smirking. "A whole day of shopping, you carrying the bags, and its all your treat. _When_ I win." She corrected, checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Whatever!" Trish said, extending her hand and offering a handshake.

"Okay!" Stacy replied, shaking Trish's hand and sealing the deal.

...

It was a couple of hours after Monday Night Raw and most of the roster went to a club to have a good time.

Stacy looked at him as he surveyed his eyes to the crowd on the dance floor, the guy Trish has chosen to be her target. He was hanging out with a couple of his friends on the roster.

Stacy casually made her way to the dance floor and started dancing, making sure she caught his attention. She glanced at him a couple of times and knew she was watching her.

Slowly, he made his way to the dance floor, heading towards her. Upon reaching her, he danced along with the diva. "Hey!" he sort-of shouted, enough for her to hear through the blaring music.

"Hi!" she replied seductively as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, smiling her angelic smile and mixing a king of good/bad girl look while looking at the face of none other than Randy Orton.


	2. Great Minds Think Alike

**Chapter 1: Great Minds Think Alike**

Stacy woke up by the sound of Trish singing in the bathroom. A few minutes later, Trish went out with only a towel on as she headed to her suitcase, getting her clothes, and continuing on humming to herself.

"Good morning!" Stacy greeted from her bed, sitting up from her bed and stretching her arms.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Trish replied, turning to face Stacy. "Did you enjoy last night?" she asked smirking.

Before Stacy could reply, a knock sounded from her door. "I'll get it," Stacy offered, noting that Trish was still in a towel. She watched as Trish entered the bathroom with her clothes, then opened the door and saw a bellboy carrying a huge vase filled with different kinds of beautiful flowers.

"I believe this is for you, Miss Keibler." He said, coming inside and putting the vase on top of a table.

"Who's it from?" the diva asked confused.

"There's a card if you want to know." He walked over the vase and got the card, handing it to her.

Stacy looked at it curiously. "Uh... thanks." She said as she got her wallet to look for some change to tip the bellboy.

"It's okay miss," he said. "It's all taken care of." And with that, he left the room.

Stacy looked at the card for a second then flipped it over.

_Thanks for the dance!_

_-Randy_

She shook her head, smiling. She read it again as Trish returned from the bathroom, noticing the flowers.

"Who are they from?" she asked inquisitively.

"Oh no one." Stacy said casually as she placed the note in her bag.

"Stacy!" Trish said as she dove for the letter before Stacy could act all mysterious and stuff. After grabbing the note, she quickly flipped it open and scanned the note. A couple of seconds later, Trish screamed at the top of her lungs and started jumping around Stacy.

Stacy rolled her eyes, wondering if Trish forgot about their bet."

"Oh my god, Stace!" she said giddily. "You have got to do something!"

"I know!" she said matter-of -factly.

"So?"

Stacy shrugged. "I don't know yet."

................

Randy opened the door and found Trish with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Randy!" she greeted.

"Hey!" he greeted back. "Chris is inside." He said, knowing Trish was looking for her boyfriend. He opened the door wider to let Trish enter.

She came inside and saw Chris watching MTV. "Hey, you!" Trish said as she hugged Chris from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey!" he greeted as Trish sat beside him. "Did you have a nice morning?" he asked.

The Canadian diva nodded. "Uh-huh! And certainly did Stacy!" she said, making sure Randy could hear her.

"How come?" Chris asked, glancing at his best friend.

"Well," Trish said loudly. "She got some flowers from a certain Randy Orton.

Randy turned to them and smirked.

"Good going, man!" Chris said as he and Randy exchanged high-fives.

"How come?" Trish asked as she looked from Randy to Chris. "Is Randy making a move on Stacy?"

"Umm..." Chris said as he scratched his head, not sure if he should tell his girlfriend that he and Randy had a bet on her best friend for only a hundred bucks.

"Now it's for sure I'm winning the bet!" Randy said to himself but enough for Trish to hear.

"What?!" Trish asked Chris, trying not to make Randy hear.

"Hey guys!" Randy said as he made his way to the door. "I'm going to get something to eat. Want me to get the two of you something?"

"It's okay." Trish told him. "Thanks!"

Randy shrugged then walked out the door. "Bye!"

"You had a bet?!" Trish asked as soon as Randy closed the door.

"Uh...no." Chris said slowly as Trish raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine!" he exclaimed. "Randy and I had a bet!"

"About what?"

"If Randy makes Stacy fall in love with him, he gets a hundred bucks." He confessed.

"A hundred bucks?!" Trish exclaimed wide-eyed. "How cheap can you guys get?!"

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"How come?" Chris asked.

"Well," Trish said. "Stacy and I made a bet ourselves."

Chris looked at her impressed. "Go on."

"Well, it's sort of the same as your bet with Randy." She said. "But, if Stacy wins, she gets a whole day of free shopping and I'll be carrying the bags. But if I win, I'll get a whole day of shopping with her carrying the shopping bags."

"Trish," Chris said proudly as he leaned on the couch, placing feet on the coffee table and putting an arm around Trish's shoulders. "I guess great minds really think alike."

................

Phew!!! Finally, I'm finished with this chapter! Tell me what you think guys! Drop me a review!!! Thanks!!! Mwah!!!


	3. Lunch

**a/n:** Guys I have a huge problem... my computer just instantly stopped functioning and now I'm going to have it fixed... I'm even doing this at school. But not to worry... I'm going to have it fixed in an instant. Please forgive me for this short chapter... I have to finish this before the bell rings... hehehe... oh yeah... review o.k.!!!!!

Chapter 3: Lunch 

Stacy went down the hotel's restaurant and looked around to find if there were any superstars she could join in. Instantly her eyes quickly landed on Randy Orton, who was currently laughing at what Batista said.

She made their way to them, adjusting her denim skirt and making sure her pink tube top looked perfect.

"Dave! Randy!" she greeted then pleasantly. "Is anyone sitting here?" she asked, referring to an extra seat beside Randy.

Randy, momentarily surprised by Stacy's arrival, quickly recovered as he stood up and pulled the seat for her to sit on. "Take a seat! It's an honor for us to have you." He said as Batista nodded at Stacy in greeting.

Randy sat back down and called for a waiter. He watched as Stacy ordered some food and turned back to them.

"Randy," Stacy said, placing her hand on top of his. "I almost forgot to thank you for the flowers you sent me! I was really taken by surprise!"

Randy smirked, discreetly having his eyebrows shoot up and down at Batista, who rolled his eyes at Randy's cockiness and continued to watch in amusement. "What can I say, Stace?" the Legend Killer replied, shrugging. "I enjoyed our dance last night." He told her.

Stacy smiled at him. "You're so sweet!" she commented, playfully pinching Randy's cheeks while her insides wanted to puke. Here she was, flirting with the youngest World Heavyweight Champion to keep her ego up because of the stupid bet she had with Trish, her very own best friend!

Batista chuckled as he drank some water. "So," he began. "Why the sudden sweetness between the two of you?" he asked, not knowing about the bet.

"Oh, nothing," Stacy said, shrugging. "I just realized what a good guy Randy is."

Randy eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had no idea the bet would be this easy!


	4. Cookies

**Chapter 3: Cookies**

The next week, Stacy and Amy were walking down the street, coming near a bakery.

"Amy!" Stacy said, stopping in front of the bakery and looking at the window that showed their baked merchandises. "Look, cookies!" she said, clapping happily.

Amy rolled her eyes, thinking how Stacy could react that way every time she sees cookies. "Yeah, Stacy, whoopee." She said sarcastically.

Stacy turned to her and pouted. "It's not funny!" She told her red-haired friend. "Come on! I'm going to buy two dozen cookies!" With that said, she dragged Amy to the bakery.

...

"Man, I'm hungry!" Randy complained from the couch to Chris Jericho.

"Then, order room service." Chris said in a duh tone of voice.

"I don't feel like eating anything in the menu!" The Legend Killer complained, whining.

"There's some cookies in the fridge." Chris told him.

Randy looked at him. "I don't know why you said that. But I don't like cookies, remember?" he complained again.

"Then go out and buy something!" The Canadian replied, starting to get annoyed.

Randy let out his breath. "Fine." He said, getting up and grabbing the keys to his rental car. "I will." He made his way to the door and opened it, finding Stacy there, carrying a basket with all smiles.

"Hi, Randy!" Stacy greeted chirpily. "I brought you a dozen special chocolate cookies I bought in a bakery. You better try it! It's one of a kind!" she said, extending the basket filled with cookies to him.

"Gee, Stace." Randy replied, not knowing what to say. "Uhm... Thanks! You really shouldn't have." He said with sincerity.

"It's ok." Stacy replied. "I really wanted to give you some!"

"Come in!" Randy said, opening the door more and making way for Stacy to enter.

"Thanks." Stacy replied, stepping inside.

"Hey, Stace!" Chris greeted from inside, giving Stacy a high-five. "What're you doing here?" he asked the long-legged diva.

"Oh, I brought Randy some cookies!" Stacy replied as Randy walked in and offered Chris a cookie.

Chris picked a cookie from the basket. He watched Randy, trying his best not to laugh. He took a bite and chewed. "Wow, they're delicious, Stace." He commented, taking another bite from the cookies.

Stacy smiled proudly. "I know." She said, turning her head to face Randy, whose eyes were focused on the cookies.

"What's the matter, Randy?" she asked him, furrowing her eyebrows. "Don't you like the cookies I bought?"

Randy turned his eyes to her. "No!" he lied, taking the cookie and forcing a bite. "They're great!" he said through a mouth full, trying his best not to spit it out.

* * *

Well, guys, another chapter done... please drop me a review and I'd like to thank those people who reviewed! 


	5. A Kiss

**Chapter 4: A Kiss**

Stacy was alone in the Women's Locker room, changing to a pair of jeans after Raw when someone knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" She called out as she zipped her pants and headed to the door.

Randy Orton was standing there with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey." Stacy greeted him, her face smiling as always.

He smiled at her and nodded his head in greeting. "So, you have a ride to the hotel?" He asked her.

The babe of the year shook her head. "Trish told me she had to go somewhere." She said. "I was hoping to get a ride from Amy or Christy."

"Why don't you ride with me?" Randy suggested.

Stacy smiled at him gratefully. "Are you sure?"

Randy shrugged. "It's OK." He assured her. "You and I have the same hotel, so it's no big deal."

"Thanks!" Stacy beamed. "I'll just go get my stuff." She told him as she went inside the locker room for a while and got her duffel bag. "I'm ready." She said as she and Randy started to make their way to the parking lot.

"Here, let me take that." He said, taking her bag and placing it on his other shoulder.

Stacy smiled at him. "You're being quite a gentleman today." She commented.

"How can I not be?" He replied, sending her a smirk. "I'm with such a beautiful lady."

Stacy laughed at his comment as he placed the bags in the trunk and the two of them went inside his rental car.

* * *

Randy was concentrating on the road as Stacy was singing along to a song on the radio. 

"So, have you dated any divas?"

He heard Stacy ask out of the blue. He turned his head to her momentarily and looked at her with curious eyes. "Why'd you want to know?" he asked her.

Stacy shrugged. "Just curious."

He cleared his throat as he shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. "Yeah. Just one."

Stacy furrowed her eyebrows in thought. She's never heard of any news or rumor of a diva dating Randy. "Who?" She asked.

"Jackie Gayda."

Hearing the name, her face etched in disdain. Jackie and her have been on a storyline together for Torrie and Sable's promotion of Playboy in WrestleMania XX.

People can say that they really don't get along backstage. Jackie was kind of rude and egotistic. She doesn't really get along with most of the divas backstage, just a few.

"So what happened?" She asked in curiosity.

"Nothing." He answered. "She transferred to Smackdown and it stopped. It wasn't really a serious thing. It was just kind of physical." He explained.

"Oh," was all that came from Stacy's mouth. _They're meant for each other, _she thought as she was reminded about the bet she had and this was simply for fun. She couldn't fall for Randy. _They're both egotistical snobs!_ But somewhere inside her tells her she's not telling the truth.

How was Randy and Chris Jericho, one of Stacy's closest friends and such a good guy, best friends? Randy, on the other hand was such a mean guy. _Not that I know him that well,_ she reflected. But that's what she sees in a far person's point of view.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Randy." She thanked again, standing in front of her hotel room. Randy had insisted of walking her there. 

"It's an honor." He replied. "And if you ever need anything, I'm just a floor above you."

"Sure, good night." She told him as she kissed his cheek and quickly went inside her room, closing the door behind her.

She leaned across the closed door and lightly banged her head on the door, looking at the ceiling and wondering what was going on with her.

She tried to replay what she did it. Impulse, maybe?

Stacy shook her head not wanting to think of what she was heading for. She was feeling something for Randy Orton. She was starting to fall for him and she had to stop herself.

_This is just a game._

* * *

Hey guys! I finally decided to continue the story! Gosh, can you believe it was 9-19-04 since I last updated and now it's 1-05-05! I'm really really sorry! Tell me what you think by dropping me a review! I'll try harder to update the next chapter! 


	6. Confusion

**Chapter 5: CONFUSION**

Stacy rolled in her bed and groaned. She watched the clock in her side table and saw big, red digits saying it was 1:15 AM.

She glanced at the bed beside her and saw Trish sleeping peacefully.

She quietly got out of her bed and went to get a pair of jeans from her bag. She put it on and wore a white tank top that was laid across a chair.

She put on a jacket, sliding in a pair of slip-ons as she quietly went out the room and decided to take a walk. She headed to the elevator and pressed a button waiting for it to arrive.

"Randy?" She asked, seeing Randy standing in the elevator as it opened.

"Stacy?" He asked at the same time, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't sleep either. "What're you doing here?" He asked.

Stacy entered the elevator and shrugged. "I decided to take a walk since I couldn't sleep."

Randy smiled. "Mind if we walk together?" he asked as the elevator reached the ground floor and they both went out.

Stacy grinned at him. "Could I ever resist an Orton?" She couldn't help but tease as they headed out.

"What can I say?" Randy played along. "Ortons are sexy beasts, baby!" He said, imitating Chris Jericho.

Stacy laughed. "Promise me you'd never do that again. That was horrible!"

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed, sounding offended.

Stacy laughed even harder. "Why couldn't you sleep?" The diva asked.

Randy shrugged, not wanting to tell her that she was the reason why. "Just happy to have a week off, I guess." He covered up, not that it was a lie or anything. He really didn't have any house shows or promotions to do.

"Lucky you!" Stacy commented. "What do you do to have a break?" She asked, playfully shoving his shoulder.

Randy smirked but didn't reply. They sat down on a bench and kept quiet, thinking.

Stacy looked at him and smiled to herself. _Trish is right,_ she admitted to herself. _He is gorgeous._

Randy turned to her, noticing that she was staring at him. "Like what you're seeing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stacy tilted her head to the side. "Maybe." She replied, smiling.

Randy casually draped an arm around Stacy's shoulders which sent shivers down her spine. His phone suddenly rang as he took it out of his pocket.

"Hunter," he answered, standing up. "Yeah.. Okay.. No, no.. Sure.." He hung up and faced to Stacy.

"Stace," he said as Stacy turned to him. "I've gotta go. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

The blonde shook her head. "It's okay," she told him. "I'm going to stay here for awhile."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked, not wanting to leave her there by herself.

Stacy nodded. "I may not be that good a wrestler but I can sure kick the ass of someone who's going to try anything on me."

Randy looked at her for awhile but then sighed in resignation. "Fine," he said. "Take care of yourself."

Stacy again nodded, giving him a smile. "I will."

With that, Randy leaned down and gave her a light kiss. "Bye," he said, rushing off to see Hunter.

"Bye," Stacy replied softly. She watched as Randy disappeared from her sight then bent down, covering her face. She shouldn't have gone out for a walk! Now she's as confused as ever!

* * *

I know it's been over a year! Since 010505 to be exact! But I hope you guys still review. I swear, this time, I'm going to continue this until I get this done! Hope you like this guys.

05/16/2006


	7. The Other Part of the Bet

**Chapter 6: THE OTHER PART OF THE BET**

Stacy and Trish were walking around the mall after an autograph signing they did. Trish was laughing at something she just told Stacy and realized the diva beside her wasn't laughing with her. Instead, she was was looking straight ahead, not listening to a thing she was saying.

"Stacy?" She said, stopping to look at her. "Everything alright?" Trish asked, concerned.

Stacy gave her a smile. "Yeah," she replied. "Why're you asking?"

Trish shook her head. "Nothing," she said as the two of them continued to walk.

After a couple of minutes of not saying anything, Trish stopped again. "Is there a problem?" She wasn't used to having Stacy keep very quiet like this.

Stacy looked at her straight in the eye. "No, there isn't." She answered slowly.

Trish held on to the strap of her handbag uncomfortably. "Is this about the bet we have?"

Stacy bit her lower lip. "Umm..."

"Because we could stop this if you want," Trish offered, cutting in.

"Really?" Stacy asked, her eyes wide as she looked at her best friend.

"No," Trish replied. "This is a bet! You can stop this if you give up." She told her. "We're at the mall right now, you know. And there are a few things I would really like you to buy me." She wiggled her eyebrows, laughing.

Stacy shook her head. "In your dreams, Stratus'" She said, her voice filled with determination to win.

They went inside a shop and were browsing through some tops. "But isn't it rather cruel?" Stacy asked.

Trish looked at a top and put it back. "I would be lying if I say it isn't." Trish answered, sighing. "But a bet is a bet."

Stacy nodded. "Are you sure, Trish?" She asked her. "He's not as bad as I thought, you know."

Trish looked at Stacy. "I don't know, Stace." She ran a hand through her blonde locks, sighing. The two divas we're practically not thinking straight because they pretty bored had nothing to do when they made the bet. "It's up to you."

Stacy thought about this for awhile. She let out a sigh of exasperation. "Okay," she decided. "I'll do it." There was another thing she had to do if she made Randy fall for her, and it was to break his heart.

* * *

Pretty short but I'm glad I updated. Don't forget to review guys:) 

5/6/06


End file.
